Zola's Camera - one shot
by Gracie Becker
Summary: A story based on the selfie Kevin and Cat took outside Meredith's new/old house.


Concentration was a challenge for Owen as he and Amelia shared a surgery. Amazed by her brilliance and focus, he couldn't help but glance her way periodically. Luckily, his procedure was simple. He could have performed it in his sleep.

Amelia's phone rang and she requested that a nurse answer it for her. It was Maggie's unique ringtone and Maggie knew Amelia was in surgery. She wouldn't be calling unless it was important. "Dr Pierce is asking me to tell you that Ellis is sick and the daycare needs her to be picked up immediately," the nurse shared.

"Have they called Ellis' mother?" Amelia asked with the hint of a chuckle.

"Yes," the nurse relayed. "Dr Grey is in a plane on her way to Boise. She's picking up an organ."

With a sigh, Amelia resigned to her fate, "Alrighty then. Looks like Auntie Amy to the rescue." She looked at Stephanie and quipped, "Well at least my niece waited until my surgery was almost over before gracing the daycare with her barf."

Owen looked up. He chuckled and shook his head at Amelia's choice of words.

"Edwards, can you please close and monitor the patient post-op?" Amelia inquired.

"Absolutely, Dr. Shepherd," Stephanie responded with a broad smile behind her mask.

As Amelia stepped away from the table, she shared, "Lovely working with you all." Her voice held a mixture of frustration and humor.

Later, when the patient was wheeled to recovery and everyone else had departed, Owen walked to the sinks to scrub out. As the water ran over his hands and lower arms, he spotted Amelia's scrub cap on the shelf above the sink. After drying his hands, he reached his hand toward the cap then moved it back toward his body. He locked his gaze on the cap. Once again, he reached for it and retreated. "Will I look too desperate or like a stalker if I grab it for her?" He questioned internally.

The custodial staff began cleaning the OR and one staffer stepped into the scrub area, "Good evening, Dr. Hunt."

Owen shook his head slightly to brim himself back to the present moment. With a soft huff, he inquired, "What happens to something if it's left in the OR or here on the sinks?"

The worker shrugged, "We usually take it down to our offices. There's a lost and found down there."

"There is? Hmm... I had no idea," Owen chuckled.

"I'm not sure how many people know about it. We clean it out once a year or sooner if the storage room fills up," she explained.

"Good to know," Owen nodded as he grabbed Amelia's cap and placed it in his pocket.

After leaving the hospital, Owen was feeling particularly bold. He decided to stop by Meredith's, check on the baby, and give Amelia her scrub cap. He drove faster than necessary, anxious to see Amelia. He took the steps from the sidewalk to the house two at a time. After taking a few deep breaths, he knocked on the door. Zola ran to the glass door and smiled. Holding his blankie, Bailey followed slowly and waved. "Auntie Amy! Door!"

"Coming!" Amelia called out as she set Ellis in the Pack and Play and walked to the door. When she saw Owen, she paused and leaned her head backward before moving her chin near her shoulder. A playful grin accompanied the sparkle in her eyes. As she opened the door, Amelia warned, "Welcome to the Grey-Shepherd-Pierce Petri dish. You may not want to come any closer. We've got two down and one really bored older sister.

Owen chuckled as his gaze remained a split second too long.

"So, did you stop by on behalf of the CDC or...?" Amelia quipped.

"Uh, yeah. No. Well, I mean, I thought I'd bring this by. You left it on the shelf," Owen stumbled through his words.

"Thanks," Amelia offered as she grasped the cap. "I could've gotten it from you tomorrow. Thanks for making the trip."

"It's no problem. Happy to stop by and see you," Owen sputtered. "To, you know, bring you the cap."

With a playful grin, Amelia replied slowly, "Yeah... Thanks again. I'd invite you in, but.."

"Right, the kids are sick. I understand," Owen interrupted as he completed her sentence.

Pulling her auntie outside, Zola insisted, "I want to take a picture. Come over here."

"Mer gave her an old phone. She loves the camera," Amelia shrugged.

"Auntie, stand next to Dr Hunt," Zola instructed. "No... Closer... Closer. Close like a hug close."

As the couple laughed, Zola snapped the shot. Both adults desperately wanted the picture sent to them, but neither dared to voice their hope.


End file.
